Nothing Else Matters
}} }} "Nothing Else Matters" is a song by American heavy metal band Metallica. It was released in 1992 as the third single from their self-titled fifth studio album, Metallica. The song peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart as well as top-ten positions on many European charts. "Nothing Else Matters" was featured as a playable track in the music video game Guitar Hero: Metallica. Recognized as one of Metallica's best known and most popular songs, it has become a staple in live performances. The song has been covered over forty times. History Lead singer and rhythm guitarist James Hetfield wrote the song (credited to Hetfield/Ulrich ) in 1990 while he was on the phone with his then girlfriend. Since he held the phone with one hand, he plucked the four open strings of a standard E-minor chord with the other, which eventually made up the first two bars of the song. The lyrics, which talk about being "so close, no matter how far", were also dedicated to his girlfriend, indicating the bond they shared even when Hetfield was on tour. Initially, the song was not meant to be released, as Hetfield had written it for himself, but after drummer Lars Ulrich heard it, it was considered for the album. Demo The song's demo was also called "Nothing Else Matters" and was recorded in Lars Ulrich's home musical studio "Dungeon" on August 13, 1990. Composition Its intro is an E minor arpeggio beginning with the open low E followed by the open G, B and high E strings. It is one of the few Metallica songs in which Hetfield, plays the guitar solo. Given that Hetfield recorded all rhythm and most harmony tracks on the band's first five albums and that Hammett has stated he didn't learn how to play the song until they were well into the tour for the album, Hammett does not play on the studio recording, making it one of the few in the whole Metallica repertoire, along with Cliff Burton's "(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth", in which he does not appear. Music video The music video premiered on MTV on February 26, 1992. It was directed by Adam Dubin, and edited by Sean Fullan. The clip consists of parts of the A year and a half... video tape which was shot during the recordings of Metallica. One of them shows Hetfield playing the 12 string during one of the choruses. MTV will not air the video during daytime hours anymore because it features nudity in the form of pin-up posters and Playboy centerfolds that are taped up in the studio. It also has a picture of Kip Winger which Lars Ulrich is seen throwing darts at. On the band's 2006 music video compilation DVD, the posters are censored, as was done with the nudity featured in the music videos for "Turn the Page" and "Whiskey in the Jar". Live The song has now become a staple in Metallica's live performances, and has been dedicated to their fans. When played live nowadays, Hammett does the first part of the intro, and Hetfield joins in for the second, to then sing and play it alone until after the first chorus, when the whole band kicks in. Also, the last verse is left out, ending the song with the heavily distorted guitar solo by Hetfield, and usually fading into "Enter Sandman". A live version on which this can be heard can be found on the CD/DVD Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México. Other live recordings can be found on Live Shit: Binge & Purge, on S&M, Cunning Stunts DVD as well as the DVD/Blu-ray The Big 4 Live from Sofia, Bulgaria as well as on the soundtrack for the band's feature film "Through the Never". Track listing * This version was released in Europe April 27, 1992Live at Wembley Stadium release date and it contained the three songs Metallica played at the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert on April 20, 1992 at Wembley Stadium. Charts and certifications Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications |relyear=1992|autocat=yes}} }} Select ''Online, Week 24, Year 2013, then press Vai!.}} Personnel * James Hetfield – lead vocals, lead and rhythm guitar * Lars Ulrich – drums * Jason Newsted – bass Additional personnel * Michael Kamen – orchestral arrangement Alternative versions Nothing Else Matters '99 }} For its appearance on S&M, its orchestration was arranged by Michael Kamen conducting the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra. This live version is featured on the album S&M. It was also released as the single "Nothing Else Matters '99", which included the b-sides "-Human", and the S&M version of "For Whom the Bell Tolls", on November 22, 1999.Nothing Else Matters '99 release date This version was also played with guitars tuned to E♭. Peak positions "Elevator Version" There is also an acoustic remix of "Nothing Else Matters" that is called the "elevator version" with no electric guitars (replaced by acoustic guitars, even for the solo), Kamen's orchestrations, and Hetfield's voice only; it appears as the b-side to "Sad but True". Covers Because of the song's popularity it has been covered many times, by artists both within and outside the rock genre. Bands who have covered the song include: * Doro Pesch covered the song for the Metallica - A Tribute to the Black Album, which was released in Germany in the Special Edition of the Metal Hammer August * 2011.Metallica Sonderheft vom METAL HAMMER Metal Hammer * Iris Kroes on harp and vocals, and she even performed this song as a concerto for the concert of 40th Anniversary of Rotterdams Jeugd Symfonie Orkest (RJSO) at October 21, 2012.Jubileumconcert RJSO! Iris Kroes - Nothing Else Matters (October 21, 2012) * Scala & Kolacny Brothers covered this on their "Circle" album in 2010. The song was later used for the trailer for the film Zero Dark Thirty and miniseries Heroes Reborn in addition to the pilot episode of Crisis and TV spot for the first half of Gotham season 3 subtitled Gotham: Mad City.New ‘Gotham’ Season 3 Trailer Is Super Serious You Guys (September 2, 2016) * Lissie covered the song during her Live Lounge session on the Radio 2 show 'Saturday Session' hosted by Dermot O'Leary in the UK which was later included in the second disc of the double CD release Dermot O'Leary Saturday Sessions: 2CD. Her version was also featured in the launch trailer for Gears of War 4.Gears of War 4 “Goes Gold” – A New Saga Begins on October 11 (September 16, 2016) Lucie Silvas version "Nothing Else Matters" is a special Europe-only single by British singer-songwriter Lucie Silvas. It was released in exactly the same way as "Don't Look Back", with the same b-sides and artwork. Track listing Charts References External links * [http://the-nepodarki.ru/goodies/view45.html 40 Nothing Else Matters covers] * Chart Stats * * Chords & Lyrics to "Nothing Else Matters" on YouTab Category:1990s ballads Category:1991 songs Category:1992 singles Category:1999 singles Category:Live singles Category:Metallica songs Category:Heavy metal ballads Category:Songs about touring Category:Songs written by James Hetfield Category:Songs written by Lars Ulrich Category:Song recordings produced by Bob Rock Category:Elektra Records singles